The Smartest Idiot
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: AU Koizumi Risa is a short know it all and despises a certain tall idiot.. but when that idiot confesses his love for her, what will she do? One Shot! Disclaimer: I dont own Love Com


**Well minna san I had this ficlet in my head and I just can't seem to make it get out of my head... Hope you like it...**

It was another day, with the same people Risa didn't know. Risa Koizumi really lived up to her name at 152 cm and was one of the top students of her year, second only to a girl named Chiharu Tanaka!

Risa sighed as she packed up her bag, to head to yet another cram school session. She was only a second year in Maido High, but it was never too early to start prepping... "Oy, nee-chan I have something I want to talk to you about," Risa turned and her suspicions were confirmed, it was the giant basketball thug, Otani Atsushi. "Nani?" She didn't have time for this; all the other girls fell for him, but it was obvious that he was all looks and no brains. "So cold...How about we talk about it somewhere more... Urm... Private?" Koizumi checked her watch and then shook her head. "I'm going to be late to cram school... Come on..."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the empty art classroom. "OK, Koizumi... What would you say if I said that I urmm... Liked you?" Risa felt her eyes go wide and then narrowed again. "I would say that if you have the time to like me, then you should have time to bring up our grades." Otani chuckled, "Ha-ha... You're funny Koizumi... Not that anyone would know, you're more than anti-social." Risa raised a quizzical eyebrow. She was antisocial? "Then why do you like me?" He shrugged and that really made her mad. "Just as I expected of Playboy Otani.. I don't have time for this." She started to walk away when Otani grabbed her hand. "I'm serious about you, Risa!" This got her mad! When the hell did she say he could call her by her first name. "And I'm also serious Otani-kun. I am NOT going to be another one of your sycophant girlfriends. You see, I have this thing called a brain. Now if you'll excuse me," She ripped her hand away from him and stomped out of the room. Or rather that's what she planned to do, until her shoe caught the edge of the desk and she fell. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came.

"I never would have thought a brain like you is clumsy… That's interesting," Otani chuckled as he released her from his arms. "Ja Ne!" Without so much as a glance behind her, Risa walked out of the room and as soon as she was in the hall, she ran towards the exit. She knew that she shouldn't have given that fool the time of the day; now she was late to cram school! Risa ran nonstop to Mistsuhashi Studying Center and rushed up all three sets of stairs.

"You're late Koizumi-san! Take a seat," She looked at her teacher, Zane-sensei and sighed. He was so strict! Risa walked down the aisles of desks and sat in the only available chair. "Now who can translate this sentence into English… Hmm… Let's try Koizumi since she was late," Risa stood up to get a better view of the board and then read out the sentence in English. "When the time came, the heroine was vaguely surprised to see that on the floor lay her broken prince. Oh what sorrow it brought forth, and with that she drank the small vial in one gulp. She fell and soon her heartbeat was gone, as with the sound of her breathing. The Princess Jeanne was gone, along with her lover Prince Drake." Risa sat down as her classmates applauded her; she was the best at translating English.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me sensei, but there is someone at the front desk asking for Koizumi-san. Apparently her parents need her for an urgent matter…" Zane-sensei threw Risa the evil eye and his aura was enough to get her out of the room. But what could her parents want? They knew that she was in cram school… unless…

"Yo, Nee-chan!" At the desk stood Otani with a hopeless grin on his face. "What the hell are you doing?! Taking me out of cram school, just so you can try to persuade me to be your girlfriend! You idiot!" Risa drew back her arm and punched him in the face. After he looked back down, she was already gone.

The next day was no more pleasant than the afternoon before; Otani bugged her about the same thing over and over again, and even though she knew it should be annoying, she admired his persistence. From time to time, someone would confess to her, but the moment she said no, they became dejected and no longer pursued her. Risa shook her head. There was no reason to admire the idiot! Because of him, she missed an important English class. Then again, he had paid, hadn't he? She had punched him in the face… and then run away. She shook her head. What was she feeling bad for? He had deserved it… Risa sat up straighter against the gate, no matter what she would never fall for him. Not if he was the last guy on Earth! The wind felt good against her face, it helped her focus. But today, it wasn't helping a bit. Her head was too full of Otani. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew that she had been in love with him from day one. She could even remember it, if she cared to, or had the time to.

_She was in the library, reaching for a book on the constellations. She needed to do research for an upcoming project in cram school and she wanted it to be good. She stretched a little bit more, but to no avail… Maybe she could do without the book… "Here. Is this what you wanted?" Before her was the book she had been trying to get for the past ten minutes… "Un. Arigato.." She looked up and saw a tall guy with orange hair. "So you like stars?" She shook her head. "Not really.. But I need the book for a project for cram school…" He looked stunned, "So then you're a third year?" She blushed and shook her head again. "No, I'm just attending a year early…" He looked at her with bemused amazement, "The name is Otani Atsushi, what's yours?" She looked up at him again, "Koizumi Risa.." _

"_Atsushi!" Otani turned around and waved to a girl with black hair and green eyes. "Ah, Ember-chan… Well later Koizumi-chan!" He ran over to her, and left after being scolded by the librarian. Risa stared at the wall and for some reason she felt extreme sadness… But what was he to her..? After all they had just met… Risa put away the book in her bag and walked out of the library. She got stopped at the front of the library and she realized that she hadn't checked out the book. She stared out the window an gasped. She had just seen Otani kiss Ember.... If they were going out, why the hell was he flirting with her?_

Koizumi chuckled as she remembered the day she had come to hate that Playboy. "What's so funny, Koizumi?" Ah, speak of the devil... "I was just thinking..." Koizumi made to get up but a look from Otani stopped her. "What's wrong?" Otani looked at her dejectedly. "Do you really find me that unattractive?" The question caught Risa off guard. "No.. It's not that..." He looked at her more seriously than she thought possible. "Then why won't you go out with me?" Koizumi looked at him... Maybe he didn't remember that moment at the beginning of the year.....

"I just don't want to be played again... I've been hurt once already and I don't plan on being hurt again..." Risa felt her eyes tear up as she remembered _ that person_... "Koizumi... Who hurt you?" She shook her head. He was only pretending to care... "Was it that guy you went out with at the beginning of the year? Umm... Haruka?" At the mention of the idiot who played with her heart, RIsa lifted her tear stained face to stare at Otani. "How did you know who I was going out with? He goes to a different school... How did you know?" She stood up and backed into the fence. She hadn't told anyone... But he knew. "I've been interested in you since the first time I saw you... In the opening ceremony. But you seemed so quiet, so reserved.. That I stopped me from approaching you. That is, until that time at the library... It was the perfect excuse to talk to you..." Risa felt more tears stream down her cheeks. How could he so blantantly lie to her? "No you weren't... You were going out with Ember-chan... I saw you kiss her." Otani stared at Risa with wide eyes and then much to her amazement he chuckled. "What's so funny?" Otani looked her in the eye and said,"She kissed me... I actually ran into the library to avoid her... But I guess she saw me.. And then when I wa leaving, she cornered me and forced a kiss on me!"

Koizumi looked at the idiot in front of her... Could he possibly be telling the truth?"Koizumi... I will never stop loving you, so will you please go out with me?" She knew it was stupid. She knew it was wrong... "Yes.." But as his lips crashed onto hers, Risa didn't care if it made her the biggest idiot in the world. She was in love with Otani Atsushi. She always had been and always would be.

**So... What did you think? I've ben toying around with the idea of Koizumi being short and smart.. And this is the product of those thoughts mixed with an overdose of Pixie Stix.. Those things are addicting... O.o Review!! **


End file.
